Book Memories
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyukai buku, terutama buku yang menyangkut ilmu pengetahuan dan ia amat sangat cemburu karena Sakura selalu menaruh perhatiannya kepada buku daripada dirinya. Namun, hanya ada satu buku yang Naruto sukai dan ia baca/ "Aku memang tidak suka membaca buku, tapi aku sangat suka membaca bukumu yang ini,"/for GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Book Memories**

**.**

**Theme : Book**

**For Giveaway Hari Buku**

**.**

**Warning! : Semi-canon, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

* * *

**Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Musim telah berganti, hawa dingin dari musim dingin perlahan menghilang dan berubah menjadi hangat. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan desa Konoha kembali bermekaran dengan nuansa merah muda. Keramaian warga desa ini terlihat begitu damai. Ya, setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir satu tahun yang lalu, semuanya kembali tenang dan begitu damai.

Naruto berjalan santai di sepanjang jalan desa Konoha, iris _blue sapphire_nya memandang pohon sakura yang bermekaran di sisi jalan. Naruto suka bunga sakura, tidak hanya menyukai bunganya, ia juga menyukai gadis musim semi kenalannya, temannya di tim tujuh, sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Bangunan putih di depannya membuat senyum Naruto mengembang lebar. Ia akan menemui Haruno Sakura di rumah sakit ini. Kemarin, mereka berjanji untuk makan siang bersama hari ini dan Naruto berniat menjemput gadis itu.

Beberapa orang di rumah sakit, baik pasien atau pengunjung tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Semenjak Naruto berhasil mengalahkan invasi Pein, warga Konoha mulai mengakui keberadaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku datang!"

Seruan keras Naruto membuat gadis dengan surai merah muda itu melompat kaget dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup buku bacaannya, lalu menyimpannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Naruto meringis. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, bersyukurlah karena aku tidak berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit," balas Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura menghela napas maklum. Setidaknya, kelakuan Naruto sudah cukup baik saat ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, datang ke rumah sakit dengan berlari-lari di koridor sambil berteriak kesetanan memanggil namanya, bukankah itu gila?

"Terserah kau saja. Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai membuka jas putih miliknya, meraih tas selempang lalu memasukkan sebuah buku tebal dan sebuah buku kecil seperti note dengan sampul merah muda.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kita pergi sekarang. Kencan kan?"

Dan sebuah kepalan tangan Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kemarin kau bilang ingin mengajakku makan siang."

"Kalau aku bilang akan mengajakmu kencan, kau akan berkencan denganku?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas saat itu juga. Sebelah tangannya kembali mengambil buku tebal yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" kata Sakura lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menyusul Sakura dengan langkah cepat setelah kembali menutup pintu ruang kerja Sakura. "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto saat berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah kaki Sakura.

"Buku kedokteran," balas Sakura santai, masih sambil membaca buku tebal di tangannya, sesekali matanya melirik jalanan di depannya.

"Aku benci!" kata Naruto keras saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

Sakura melirik Naruto sesaat, lalu kembali membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud dengan dua kata Naruto barusan.

"Aku benci dengan buku tapi, kenapa kau bisa menyukai buku, Sakura-_chan_?" lanjut Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura menutup buku yang ia baca, memeluknya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka membaca, tapi bukankah membaca buku itu bagus?" balas Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto ke jalanan di depannya. "Contohlah Sai, aku hampir selalu bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan," lanjut Sakura.

Naruto mendecak pelan. "Pria yang suka memasang senyum palsu itu? Dia itu membaca buku yang berlebihan, Sakura-_chan_. Masa ingin tersenyum dan ingin mendapatkan teman harus baca buku tutorialnya dulu? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Sakura meringis mendengar itu. Perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya, hingga mata Sakura sedikit tergugah saat melewati toko buku. "Kita mampir ke toko buku senbentar!" ujar Sakura cepat sambil menarik lengan Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia membawa buku tebal ilmu kedokteran itu.

xxx

Naruto suka belajar jurus baru, tapi Naruto sangat tidak suka belajar lewat buku. Bahkan ia jarang memegang buku bacaan karena ia sendiri tidak suka membaca. Membaca novel buatan Jiraiya saja sudah membuat Naruto mengantuk, coba bayangkan jika Naruto membaca sebuah buku yang berisi bermacam ilmu dan harus membuatnya memutar otak, sudah pasti lelaki pirang itu langsung me-_ransengan_ buku itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Gila memang.

Naruto tidak membenci Sakura, justru ia mencintai Sakura, tapi ia sangat benci dengan buku yang Sakura bawa dan yang baru saja gadis itu beli di toko buku.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka masing-masing, tapi Sakura malah asik membaca sebuah buku resep makanan dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang masih di sampingnya.

"Jujur! Aku cemburu sama buku-buku itu!" kata Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak karena terlalu asik membaca buku resep.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Ma-maaf. Kenapa kau begitu cemburu dengan buku?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau sangat memberikan perhatianmu pada buku daripada aku, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau tak sadar?" jawab Naruto dramatis dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat itu, ia menutup buku resep masakan yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku tadi lalu menopang dagunya sambil menatap Naruto. "Siapa bilang kalau sebuah buku dapat menarik perhatianku, belum tentu."

Kening Naruto mengerut tipis, ia tak paham dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Buku itu bermacam-macam, tidak hanya buku pelajaran, buku resep, atau apapun. Ada kok buku yang dapat menunjukkan kepedulian dan kenangan." kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Apapun buku itu, aku membencinya!"

Sakura menghela napas. "Jika aku tidak membaca buku, aku pasti tidak bisa mengobati luka-luka yang kau dapat. Aku memang punya ninjutsu medis, tapi pengetahuan akan medis itu juga penting."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," katanya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Naruto cepat, dan Sakura tidak mungkin menolak kebaikan Naruto yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Jarak antara rumah sakit dan kedai ramen tidak terlalu jauh. Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka kembali ke gedung rumah sakit ini.

"Aku pergi menyelesaikan tugasku dulu," kata Sakura, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyuma lima jarinya. "_Yosh_! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

xxx

Bulan sudah bersinar terang di langit yang berwarna hitam. Namun, kegelapan itu terlihat indah karena sinar bulan yang begitu terang dan juga taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit hitam di atas sana.

Tidak seperti siang hari, suasana di rumah sakit Konoha saat malam hari sangat sepi. Jam besuk hanya sampai jam sembilan, sedangkan sekarang hampir jam sepuluh.

Kali ini Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja Sakura dengan pelan, takut jika mendapati Sakura tertidur dan mengejutkannya. Namun, ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Naruto menghela napas pelan, mungkin Sakura belum menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya kepada para pasien.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi milik Sakura. Di meja itu sangat banyak buku bacaan, mulai dari yang tipis sampai super tebal. Naruto merasa takjub dengan Sakura, benar-benar sanggup membaca buku setebal itu, hingga sebuah buku berukuran kecil seperti note dengan sampul merah muda menarik perhatian Naruto. Tangannya terulur meraih buku itu, lalu mulai membukanya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan di lembar pertama.

_'Book Memories' _

Mata Naruto kembali membaca sebuah kalimat yang ditulis di sudut kanan bawah.

_Ini bukan buku Diary, tapi sebuah buku mini yang berisi semua kenanganku selama ini._

Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun mulai membalik halaman pertama dan melihat tulisan tangan Sakura yang begitu rapih. Benar saja, buku itu bukanlah sebuah diary, hanya seperti catatan kecil yang berisi beberapa kata dalam setiap harinya.

_Setelah dua setengah tahun pergi berlatih dengan Jiraiya-sama, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Desa Konoha._

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia senang ternyata Sakura menuliskan kalimat pendek seperti ini di buku kecilnya ini. Merasa masih penasaran, Naruto kembali membaca.

_Aku dan Naruto kembali melawan Kakashi-sensei, dan kami menang karena Kakashi-sensei cukup di kalahkan dengan tipu muslihat Naruto dengan memberikan sebuah spoiler novel baru buatan Jiraiya-sama._

Naruto hampir saja tertawa keras jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

_Gaara diculik Akatsuki, benar-benar misi yang berat dan membuatku takut akan keselamatan Naruto, tapi aku senang misi ini selesai walaupun aku sangat sedih karena nenek Chiyo harus meninggalkan dunia ini._

_. . ._

_Kami memiliki anggota tim baru. Yamato sebagai pengganti Kakashi-sensei dan Sai pengganti Sasuke. Sai, lelaki yang menyebalkan tapi sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun._

_. . ._

_Setelah sekian lama, kami bertemu dengan Orochimaru lagi dan itu membuat Naruto sangat marah. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya berubah menjadi sosok Kyuubi ekor empat. Jujur, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya saat itu._

Senyum Naruto masih tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Sakura sudah menuliskan banyak hal di buku ini, ia tidak akan bisa membaca semua ini dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Hal terpenting! Jangan sampai Sakura memergokinya saat membaca buku ini. Naruto membalik-balik kertas itu, hingga sebuah kalimat panjang menarik perhatiannya.

_Aku senang perang dunia shinobi akhirnya selesai. Saat itu, aku hampir saja kehilangan Naruto. Kyuubi yang di ekstrak dari tubuhnya membuatnya mendekati kematian, belum lagi chakra-ku nyaris habis, tapi kami berhasil sampai tepat waktu dan Naruto tertolong karena Yondaime Hokage. Benar-benar membuatku takut dan khawatir setengah mati. Apa jadinya kalau aku –kami kehilangan dirinya?_

Naruto merasa ingin terbang saat itu juga. Sakura takut kehilangannya? Sakura khawatir padanya saat itu? Benar-benar _I don't believe it, _pikirnya dalam hati. Naruto kembali membalik kertas itu hingga sampai pada penghujung tulisan Sakura yang terakhir, tertulis tanggal hari ini.

_Hari ini aku makan siang dengannya dan dia cemburu hanya pada sebuah buku. Lucu juga, Naruto membenci dan cemburu pada sebuah buku._

Naruto cepat-cepat menutup buku kecil itu, memasukkan ke dalam balik jaket yang ia kenakan saat merasakan _chakra_ milik Sakura mendekat ke ruang ini. Detik itu juga, pintu terbuka lebar, dan terlihatlah Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sakura saat ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, baru saja sampai," bohong Naruto, ia tidak ingin Sakura mencurigai hal buruk tentangnya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia mengambil buku kecil milik Sakura itu.

"Naruto, besok siang kau mau menemaniku makan siang lagi?" tawar Sakura.

Naruto menampakkan cengiran lebarnya ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Untuk hari ini, kita makan diruanganku," kata Sakura. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di bawah mejanya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Kita mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku membuat _bentou_ untuk kita berdua. Aku membeli buku resep makanan kemarin, untuk membuat ini," balas Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan dua kotak makan dari kantong kertas coklat yang ia bawa pagi ini.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, menatap kotak makan itu penuh gairah. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak, Sakura-_chan_."

Sekarang Sakura tampak menyeringai, ia menyodorkan satu kotak makannya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. "Ini semua karena buku resep makanan yang kubeli kemarin. Jika aku tidak membeli buku itu, apa aku bisa memasak makanan ini?"

Tampak Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, ia menatap Sakura dengan mata birunya. "Aku memang tidak suka kalau kau membaca buku yang berisi pengetahuan, tapi aku akan menyukaimu jika kau membaca buku resep karena kau wanita, kau harus bisa memasak agar menjadi istri yang hebat suatu saat nanti," kata Naruto membuat wajah Sakura mendadak panas. "Aku memang tidak suka membaca buku, tapi aku sangat suka membaca bukumu yang ini," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan buku mini bersampul merah muda milik Sakura yang semalam Naruto ambil.

Sakura melebarkan matanya, ia melihat tumpukan buku di mejanya, dan benar saja, ia tidak menemukan buku itu, yang berarti, buku yang Naruto pegang saat ini adalah buku mini miliknya yang berisi... Ah! Sakura tidak mau memikirkan reaksi Naruto saat lelaki itu membaca buku itu.

Dengan cepat, Sakura merebut paksa buku mini miliknya, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam laci. Wajahnya panas, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto.

"Membaca itu penting," kata Sakura pelan, masih memandang ke arah lain. Tak lama tangan kanannya terkepal erat lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. "Dan aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan setelah makan siang karena kau sudah berani mengambil dan membaca buku berhargaku!" kata Sakura keras, dan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura yang sekarang dilanda malu dan emosi.

* * *

**A/N** : Akhirnya selesai juga! Langsung niat buat ikut GA ini karena ada bukunya _Barbara123_ dan _Masahiro 'Night' Seiran_. Pengen ngincer buku mereka, terutama yang _'Singapore Begins'_,sih. Semoga hoki dapet! #digoreng. Dan aku gak tau kenapa bisa muncul ide seperti ini. Tapi, semoga menghibur. :D

**P.S** : For the first time in forever #nyanyiAlaAnnaDiFrozen aku udah update/publish 4 ff dalam seminggu ini. #nangisbahagia. Oke, sekian basa-basinya. :D

See You in Another Fic!


End file.
